


Spike

by flowers476



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, First Date, Fluff, Gay Bar, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Implied homophobia, Insecurity, M/M, Pining, Rom com cliches, Self-Worth Issues, Snow, Some angst, Suga has a lousy past, and lousy parents, asahi's a good pal, background AsaNoya - Freeform, bar au, bartender daichi, dance au, dancer Suga, doorway confessions, gay bar au, lousy exes, reassurance, their love is a good love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/flowers476
Summary: Suga loved to dance, he loved how it made him feel; How he could transform into someone else, how he could forget his insecurities and just feel free.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love canon Suga but I also like to read the more soft, fanon Suga sometimes, so I wanted to try to combine them both in this story. 
> 
> Thanks to Al from the stream-team discord chat for reading this over and reassuring me it all made sense.

Suga loved to dance, he loved how it made him feel; How he could transform into someone else, how he could forget his insecurities and just feel free. So when he'd moved to Tokyo the year before, he'd hoped to find another job doing just that. Luckily, after only two crappy interviews at other places, he found a job at a place called Spike. Now he also had his own apartment and a small group of friends from work, and was finally starting to feel settled.

-

Suga pulled on his tightest black spandex shorts; they showed just the bottom of the curve of his ass and were really comfortable to move in. Then he put on a blue v-neck t-shirt that plunged deep enough to show off his collar bones beautifully. He painted a small bit of silver shimmer on his pale cheekbones and dusted a bit of black above his eyelashes. He stood back from the mirror to inspect himself, letting his eyes fall over his body. He was toned but not bulky, and was gracefully masculine. He loved that he could indulge in both his masculine and feminine sides in this line of work.

There was a knock at the door, signalling 5 minutes til showtime. Suga ran his hands over his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair before leaving and closing the door behind him. He could feel the beat get louder as he made his way down a short hallway to the side of the stage. Nishinoya, the DJ, glanced over at him and gave him a wink as he started to transition from one song to the next.

As the new song started, Suga stepped onto the stage where two other dancers had been moments before; now moving on the poles on each side of the stage. The crowd reacted loudly to his entrance as he began to move to the heavy beat. His body flowed and curved as the song played. He let his hands roam over his chest and down his legs as he dropped to the floor and back up. He circled his hips as he let a hand slide his shirt up while he moved, looking out over the crowd as he continued to dance.

Suga rarely looked at the audience directly when he performed, but if he did look at anyone it was at the bartender across the room. Most of the patrons would be on the dance floor for his performances so his friend would just watch quietly from behind the bar, which made Suga feel alive.

The bartender loved when Suga danced. He loved to see Suga look so free and so fearless. They'd been friends since Suga's first week at the bar, and even a year later the ache in the man's heart remained hidden but stronger than ever.

A couple other dancers joined Suga on the stage and they ground together, leaning on each other as they sweat to the beat. Anyone could see Suga had talent, that he knew how to move and he knew what people wanted. Men, women, non-binary, he'd been approached by so many people in the past year that he'd lost count. That's why he was the headliner on Saturday night's; he was desired.

When the night was over, Suga walked back to his room; hot, sweaty, and tired. He closed the door behind him and grabbed the towel that had been left on his chair in front of his mirror. Suga sat and removed his make up and he dried himself off. He changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt for comfort and safety. In the first month he'd worked at Spike he'd worn an open jacket over his dance attire and had been groped on his way home – fighting back got him free but also got him a black eye and some bruised ribs.

Suga put on his shoes and packed up his things before making his way back to the main area.

“Hey Daichi,” Suga said as he leaned against the bar.

“Hey Suga, great job tonight!” Daichi, wearing his usual black t-shirt and jeans, ducked down to grab a bottle of water from the fridge; which he then passed to Suga.

“Thanks, and thanks!” Suga nodded at the water bottle, unscrewing the lid and chugging almost half the bottle.

“You ready to go? I'm just finishing up here.” Daichi said as he wiped down the end of the bar while the room slowly emptied.

“Yep, whenever you're ready.” Suga responded, taking a seat at one of the stools, letting out a tired sigh. 

Daichi had been walking home with Suga when their shifts matched up every since he was harassed. Even though he'd like to think he could take care of himself, he appreciated the company.

Suga was staring at the wall of alcohol behind the bar while he waited when he felt a hand wrap around his middle. He immediately turned to see a rather drunk older man giving him an icky smile. Suga squirmed out of his grasp.

“Hey kid, come home w-with me, whaddya say?” The man asked, stuttering halfway through from inebriation. Daichi had turned and stood defensively from behind the bar, ready to step in.

“No thanks, man, I'm good” Suga said as he calmly pushed the man out of his space.

“Okay buddy, time to go!” The bar's larger bouncer, Asahi, had walked up behind them. He grabbed the man by his shoulders and pulled him to the bar's exit where Tanaka waited happily to throw him out.

Suga turned back to Daichi, he shuddered, Daichi gave him a nervous laugh.

“I wish they wouldn't do that. Or that I was allowed to do more about it.” Daichi said, protectively.

“Yeah well, it comes with the territory I guess, and I can handle myself.” Suga said, “Besides, I know if I was in real trouble you would've kicked his ass” he reassured, Daichi smiled as he unwound.

Daichi put the last few things away and grabbed his jacket from under the bar. “Let's get out of here, okay?”

“Deal,” Suga said, relieved. They both pulled their jackets on, Daichi in his usual black leather jacket and Suga in a more winter-friendly zip up.

They talked quietly for most of the walk. It was routine but they both looked forward to their short walks home together.

Once they slowed in front of Suga's apartment building, Suga pulled Daichi into a quick hug. 

“Thanks for walking me home.” he said sincerely.

“You always thank me, and I always say it's no problem.” Daichi chuckled, still with a hand on Suga's waist.

“You go out of your way to make sure I get home safe. Saying thanks is pretty much the least I can do.” Suga said as he pulled away.

Daichi blushed, he hoped it was too dark for Suga to notice. “Well, as always, it's no problem. G'night, Suga.”

“Goodnight Daichi” Suga said as he watched Daichi stuff his hands in his pockets and continue walking down the snow-covered street.  
-

During the week, Suga worked at a cafe not too far from home. Then on Friday's he'd go back to Spike as a patron with his work-friends to let off steam. He was busy, but he liked it that way.

Friday night was Ladies Night, so most of the male-identifying employees weren't scheduled. It was a nice reprieve to be surrounded by women, at least at the gay bar's Ladies Night he knew it was less likely to be bothered.

When the week finally ended, Suga was desperately in need of a break. He pulled on a comfortable pair of jeans that made his butt look great and went to his closet to find a shirt. Once he was dressed he made his way to the bathroom to look himself over. He didn't wear make up unless he was performing, but he did run his hands through his hair a few times to make sure it was how he liked it. He grabbed a plaid shirt and his wallet before slipping on some sneakers to head out for the night.

-

“Hey Hitoka, how's it going?” Suga asked the girl at coat check as he handed over his jacket when he got into the bar.

“Hi Sugawara! It's going alright. I think a few of the guys are already over at your table” She motioned to the back where the pool tables were, then handed Suga his coat ticket.

“Thanks!” Suga said loudly over the music, he waved goodbye and headed to the bar for a drink before meeting up with his friends. 

Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Daichi were in their usual spot, setting up the table.

“Sugaaaa” Nishinoya ran up and held onto Suga's waist. 

Suga gave Asahi a look of why-is-he-already-drunk, and Asahi shrugged with a laugh, “He's tiny, okay! I mean, he can hold his alcohol but he's a cheap drunk” Asahi came over and unhooked Nishinoya, who happily latched himself to Asahi with a grin.

Suga dropped to a nearby couch and let out a sigh, taking a sip of his beer. Daichi, wearing a sinfully tight Henley and jeans, laughed to himself.

“Long day?” he asked.

“Long WEEK” Suga sighed.

“Well it's mostly over at least. You gonna play?” Daichi asked as he collected the pool balls and placed them in the plastic triangle at one end of the table.

“Not yet, I wanna dance first.” Suga said as he stood back up. He shrugged off his plaid so he was just in a thin black t-shirt. Asahi patted Daichi on the back, reminding him not to stare. 

“Come on, Noya, let's go!” Suga said to a smiley Nishinoya and took his hand, they both ran towards the crowded dance floor.

“God, I'm gonna have to carry him home tonight, aren't I?” Asahi said, smirking and crossing his arms as he watched his partner move excitedly to the music. 

“At least he doesn't weight much!” Tanaka said, slapping Asahi on the shoulder with a laugh.

Daichi, as always, was only watching Suga. 

They danced in the middle of the mostly-female crowd. Suga closed his eyes as he relaxed into the music. Daichi always felt relief when he could see Suga let go.

Asahi put a hand on Daichi's shoulder.

“What?” Daichi asked, finally tearing his eyes away.

“You know what” Asahi teased, giving him a knowing look. Daichi shrugged him off in a huff.

“Oh come on, you've been like this since the day Suga walked into this bar.” Asahi said, following Daichi back to the pool table.

“Have not” Daichi argued while knowing his friend was 110% correct.

“Daichi” Tanaka said as he rolled his eyes.

“Okay so maybe I have..” 

“So do something about it. You guys are so good together!” Asahi added with reassurance in his voice.

“I don't know. I keep almost doing it and then changing my mind. Suga isn't dating right now anyway, and things are good between us as they are.” Daichi said.

“I know Suga said he's not dating anymore but I really think you'd be an exception” Asahi said.

“Yeah! and things might be good now but can you imagine how much better things could be??” Tanaka beamed, wrapping an arm around Daichi's shoulders. 

“I get it, okay? But for now let's just play some pool, unless you're afraid I'll beat you both again?” Daichi tried to change the subject, giving his friends the challenge. 

“No way! we're gonna wipe the floor with you! Aren't we Asahi!?” Tanaka took the challenge as expected and grabbed a cue, passing another to Asahi, who just shook his head and stepped towards the table to play their usual 2 on 1.

-

After Daichi had won the game, as expected, Tanaka had left to meet up with his girl while Asahi sat down with Daichi on the nearby couches. Nishinoya came running towards them with Suga following close behind. Suga fell onto the empty seat next to Daichi, tired and starry eyed from all the dancing. He lifted his legs and placed them on Daichi's lap dramatically, sprawling across the couch. 

“Dude, you gotta learn to take breaks” Daichi chuckled, lightly holding Suga's legs from falling off his lap.

“No way. I don't get tired, Daichi, I'm just.. regrouping..” Suga said, very unconvincingly with his eyes closed, leaning on the arm of the couch. 

“Yeah right” Asahi chuckled.

“Asahi, this song is so good, please come dance??” Nishinoya asked, clearly not as drunk as before but definitely making up for his tiredness with enthusiasm.

Asahi laughed and nodded, getting up to follow Noya to the dance floor.

Suga sat up, removing his legs from Daichi's lap. Instead he crossed his legs on the couch and faced towards Daichi.

“So how's it going?” Suga asked.

“I'm fine, just tired” Daichi answered.

:”You could always go home and sleep? I mean, I hear that's what other people do when they're tired?” Suga teased.

“I know you think I'm an old man, but I keep telling you we're the same age! And I like talking to you, I'll go home after.” Daichi said, realizing how corny that sounded and blushing a little.

“Okay,” Suga said, slightly surprised by the comment, but moving passed it, “What should we talk about tonight?” 

“You pick” Daichi said as he crossed his legs up onto the couch to mirror Suga; moving so they faced each other.

“I always pick!” Suga gave Daichi a playful shove to his shoulder as he chuckled, he then placed a finger to his chin in thought, “Okay.. Um.. Meet any cute guys tonight?” 

Daichi rolled his eyes, “No, but I wasn't really looking, okay?” he sassed.

“Well I can relate to that. Makes me feel like I'll be alone forever though.” Suga said, leaning his head on one of his hands. “You are such a catch though! I'm sure you could have your pick”

Daichi smirked. “I think you have too much faith in my people skills, Suga” 

“No, come on, I'm serious,” Suga was serious. Suga thought the world of Daichi, anyone would be lucky to be with a man like him. “You could totally take any of these guys home if you wanted to.”

“I don't think that's true, but I appreciate your confidence” Daichi responded, embarrassed.

“Well, I think I'm right. I wish you could see yourself through our eyes, cause we think you're the best.” Suga said, turning to look affectionately at their friends on the dance floor.

Daichi swallowed. “Suga?”

Suga turned back to him, “What's up?”

Daichi looked his friend in the eye for a moment trying to get his bearings. 

“What are you doing on Sunday night?”

“I get Sundays and Mondays off, you know that. Why?” Suga questioned, still ignorant to the situation.

“Would you maybe want to do something...with me?” Daichi asked, trying not to stumble on his words.

Suga looked just a little surprised, but before he could respond, Daichi continued.

“I do realize you said you'd stopped dating, which I totally respect. It doesn't even have to be a date; just us hanging out somewhere besides this bar.” He tried to smile and reassure that there was no pressure.

Suga looked into his eyes apprehensively. A part of him wanted to decline at first because he really had stopped dating. But there was also the fact that Suga had had a crush on Daichi since his first shift at Spike; there was that tiny detail.

“Sure Daichi, we could do something” he agreed.

Daichi let out the breath he'd been holding, relieved. Suga smirked.

“Were you really expecting me to dramatically shoot you down? I'm not that mean. Plus, spending an evening with you won't be so terrible” Suga laughed.

“Hey!” Daichi pretended to be offended.

“I'm kidding! So is there anything else you wanna talk about?” Suga asked.

“Maybe about how Asahi is definitely gonna have to carry Nishinoya home!” Daichi grinned, nodding to Asahi as he walked towards them, piggy-backing a very tired Nishinoya.

“Yeah so... we're leaving!” Asahi laughed. “See you guys tomorrow” he nodded goodbye since his hands were full.

Both Suga and Daichi giggled as he walked away. 

“I think I better go too, are you going to stay? or?” Daichi asked, standing up and stretching.

“No, I'll leave too. Walk together for a bit?” Suga asked, shuffling to grab his plaid from part of the couch.

“Sounds good.” Daichi answered, relieved that the previous conversation hadn't changed their usual routine.

-

Saturday night rolled in and Suga was back in his dressing room. He'd been feeling less feminine than the previous week, so he'd only put a bit of black shadow on his eyes for stage-makeup purposes so people could see his eyes more clearly. He was wearing some cropped sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a ripped tank top. He ran his fingers through his hair to push it back out of his face when he heard the usual knock at the door.

Suga loved how he could portray different feelings and identities when he performed. He liked that he didn't have to stay in one box. That night he danced a bit more forcefully, grinding and moving to the beat, but still with a sensuality that softened even the hardest of movements.

Daichi could never decide which version of Suga he liked the best. Every incarnation Suga showed took his breath away, they all made him feel different things but all in the best possible ways. Gay men were so often labelled, but Suga just seemed to defy any stereotype. 

-

At the end of the night, they walked the few blocks to Suga's apartment. And as always, Suga thanked Daichi, and as always, Daichi laughed before saying goodbye.

It was nearing 4 am and Suga couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but feel nervous about his date with Daichi. But Daichi had said it didn't have to be date... did he want it to be a date? Why would someone as amazing as Daichi ask out someone like him?

Suga started thinking about the guys he'd previously dated and how many times he'd woken up alone. How many times he'd been sought after just for who he was on stage and not for who he was in the morning. He never seemed to be good enough, interesting enough, attractive enough. No one ever stayed, so Suga had stopped. He was scared. He didn't want to get hurt again.

-

On Sunday night, they ended up at a familiar diner near Daichi's place. Once they'd grabbed their food from the counter they made their way to a booth near the back of the restaurant. They sat across from each other.

“So what does Sawamura Daichi do on a first date?” Suga asked, putting a french fry into his mouth.

Daichi actually laughed. “I'd have to go on dates for me to have a thing I do”

“What! You've been on dates, come on” Suga blurted.

“Honestly, I really haven't looked much since my ex and I broke up last year. I've always been single or in a long term relationship, so I haven't done a lot of first dates. Unlike someone I know,” Daichi raised his eyebrows to Suga.

Suga placed a hand to his chest with a face of fake-offense. Daichi chuckled.

“I don't date anymore, you know that.” Suga said, picking at his food.

“I do know that, but you never told me why.” Daichi countered curiously. 

Suga paused and focused on Daichi for a moment,“I guess.. I just didn't want to play games anymore. We'd go to bed but then I'd wake up alone, and I just got tired of it.” Suga said, though not adding how broken his self-worth was because of it happening over and over again.

“So now I'm focused on my friends, dancing, and trying to take care of myself. Because in the end, that's who I can depend on, right?” Suga asked rhetorically, as Daichi watched him thoughtfully.

“And for the record, I haven't been on a date in months; which should tell you more than you need to know” he added as though he was trying to prove an important point and not straight-up admitting that he hadn't had sex in months. Daichi almost choked on his burger.

“Anyway! Why don't you tell me about your family? Or your hopes and dreams?” Suga proposed, mocking slightly at the cliche of the questions, but was genuinely interested and wanted to change the subject.

Daichi chuckled at the transition, “Okay, okay. Let's see. I guess I had a pretty normal upbringing, I grew up in Miyagi with my parents and my younger brother. I was really into volleyball in high school. I moved to Tokyo for university and ended up at Spike, a job I love.” Suga nodded. “And..hopes and dreams? When I originally went to university I didn't really know what I wanted to do, but I ended up majoring in business. And after being at Spike for a while I realized I would really love to have my own bar someday” he finished, taking the last bite of his burger in conclusion.

Suga looked curious as he sipped on his drink, but he didn't want to pry. 

“Do you have a question?” Daichi asked, seeing Suga's reaction.

Suga ate another bite of his meal, “Of course I do, but I don't have to ask.”

“You can ask, if you want.” Daichi said softly.

Suga considered for a moment, but took the opening. “Okay, well, I guess I wondered what your relationship is like with your family?” he paused, “And I also wanted to say that I think you'd make a great bar owner someday.”

Daichi returned with a small smile and began to answer Suga's questions. “My family and I have a pretty good relationship. They all still live in Miyagi but I talk to them often and try to visit when I can.” he spoke as Suga smiled comfortably at that answer. “And thank you, I hope I can make it happen eventually.”

“What about you? Same questions” Daichi asked in return, folding his arms in front of him on the table between them in interest.

Suga cleared his throat and put his cup down, looking at Daichi. “I grew up near Miyagi with my parents. And I also played volleyball in high school” he smiled at that. “And for hopes and dreams, I'm still not quite sure. I love dancing, but I'm not sure that's a realistic career path for me” he chuckled in a way that made Daichi feel a bit sad.

“What's your relationship with your family like? And what position did you play in volleyball?” Daichi asked, copying Suga's question. “And I don't think you have to decide on a career right now, you're still young.” he smiled sweetly.

Suga sighed quietly, not really wanting to answer the question he unintentionally set himself up for. 

“I..don't really have a relationship with my family at the moment.” he tried to ignore Daichi's change of demeanour at his answer. “I was a setter in high school volleyball and was captain in my third year. And thanks, I really do love my job at Spike. My second job is sort of boring but being able to dance somewhere makes it worth it” Suga finally looked back up at Daichi, who looked conflicted.

“It's fine, Daichi, really. When I moved to Tokyo, I made my own life here and I'm really proud of that. So you don't need to look at me like that.” Suga said, pushing Daichi to realize he was still staring at Suga.

“I'm sorry, I just. You don't speak to them at all?” Daichi felt guilty for asking but he said it as softly as he could.

“Um, no. Not for a couple of years.” Suga admitted, having a hard time keeping eye contact.

“How come..?” Daichi asked, pushing just a little more.

Suga knew Daichi wasn't trying to be annoying or rude. He was just concerned because they were friends and Suga had never talked much about his past.

“Well, I kept my sexuality hidden from my parents for a long time because I knew they wouldn't take it well. And when they eventually found out I was gay, they sort of... kicked me out, and I haven't heard from them since.” he looked to see Daichi's reaction. “So I ended up moving in with a friend while I saved money and then moved here when I could.” Suga concluded.

Daichi didn't know what to say, and he felt awful for not having known.

“Thanks for sharing that with me, Suga” he finally said with a comforting smile, reaching a hand over the table to take one of Suga's.

“You're welcome.” Suga said softly, letting his hand be held for the moment. Suga still wasn't very good at feeling secure in his relationships, no matter how kind and stable the people around him were now, but he was trying.

The conversation lightened after that, as they let themselves move passed the heavy topics into happier conversation. They laughed and talked the rest of the evening until the moon hung high in the night sky, so they finally decided to pay and head out.

There was snow falling as Suga walked Daichi to his apartment. They slowed as they made it to his front gate.

“Thanks for inviting me out, Daichi. It was nice.” Suga smiled.

Daichi nodded, his heart rate had picked up.

Suga leaned in for their usual hug, but placed a gentle kiss to Daichi's cheek in thanks. As soon as he started to pull away, Daichi took the chance and leaned in to catch Suga's departing lips. It was quick, and when they separated, Suga's tenderly brought his fingers to his lips. He hadn't been kissed in a long time.

“What was that for?” Suga asked quietly.

Daichi inhaled, calming down. “When you told me I could take any of the guys in the bar home, it wasn't that no one at the bar caught my eye.” Daichi looked at the ground, then made himself look back up at Suga. “It's that the only person I ever want to take home.. is you.”

Suga swallowed, pink shading his cheeks from the cold and everything else. Daichi waited for a moment, watching to see if Suga would say anything. Daichi smiled his comforting, familiar, incredibly dreamy smile, and Suga couldn't help but melt.

Daichi stepped forward, giving Suga ample time to push him away if he wanted to; but Suga didn't. 

Their lips touched gently at first, pulling away after another few seconds, but Daichi stayed close. Suga looked from Daichi's eyes to his lips, and then back to his eyes, and moved back in. 

They kissed outside Daichi's apartment for a good 5 minutes, as Suga moved his hands down to Daichi's waist. Each kiss a bit deeper than the last. Daichi's hands were around Suga's neck and into his hair.

“Would you maybe.. want to come up for a drink, for a bit?” Daichi asked cautiously after they'd both pulled away for air.

Suga was feeling a lot of different things in that moment but 'No' was not one of them. So Suga swallowed and nodded, and followed Daichi up to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst, but a fluffy ending. I promise.

The early morning sun was shining through the blinds, slowly waking Suga from his slumber. He yawned, suddenly disoriented from feeling a foreign pressure on his stomach. Suga opened his eyes to see an arm loosely slung over his waist.

Suga's mind immediately surged from it's morning daze as he remembered what happened. His heart started racing, instantly full of regret from letting his heart get the better of him the night before. Where was his self control? He knew this never ended well, not for him at least. And now he'd jeopardized his friendship with Daichi just for sex! albeit really... really amazing sex. But people didn't like to wake up to Suga, people didn't keep him around; he had to get out of there before Daichi woke. He couldn't bear to be hurt by Daichi right now. He didn't want Daichi to feel guilty or obligated to him, people didn't want that. People didn't want him.

Suga's mind overflowed with the lifetime of awful thoughts he always tried to keep at bay, completely blind to his own feelings and Daichi's. He just needed to leave, he felt like he shouldn't be there, so he slowly lifted Daichi's arm enough to slip out. He was still in silent panic mode as he looked around the room for his things, he put his clothes on as he found them on his walk around the bed. 

Quickly grabbing his bag and his jacket, he turned before leaving the room. Daichi snored quietly as he lay on his stomach, his arm outstretched where Suga left it. Suga felt his eyes burn and his heart ache, but his thoughts were so loud he couldn't concentrate anymore, he was overwhelmed. So Suga left.

-

It was late in the morning when Daichi finally woke up. Before opening his eyes he stretched out his limbs, expecting another warm body but only feeling his bed sheets. Daichi opened his eyes to an empty bed. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around his room to find no signs of Suga.

Daichi was confused. Why wouldn't Suga let him know if he had to leave? 

His thoughts moved to the night before. Had Suga not felt the same as him? It had been the most amazing night, right? he evaluated as he recounted the nights events. Had he done something wrong?

Daichi reached for his phone, checking to see if there were any messages but his phone screen just simply said the time. So, very unsure where they stood, Daichi called Suga.

It rang until the answering machine played, so Daichi left a message. “Hey.. Suga? I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Call me back when you get this.” He decided to send a text too, just in case Suga might see that first. 

A few blocks over, Suga sat on his couch staring at his phone while it rang until his machine picked it up. He felt awful. 

\- 

After spending the rest of the morning with no contact from Suga, and checking with Asahi and Noya to see if they'd heard from him (which they hadn't), Daichi made a decision. He knew Suga didn't work that day, so he decided to go directly to the source.

He knocked a few times on Suga's apartment door, no response. Suga still sat on his couch, but was now staring at the door with anxiety.

He knocked again. “Suga?” he raised his voice so Suga could hear it through the wall. 

Suga put his head in his hands and groaned. Then he stood, not sure what he was planning to say, but slowly made his way to the door. He hesitated.

Daichi heard quiet footsteps inside the apartment, his heart dropped. He sighed and leaned an arm against the door frame, “Suga.” he said quietly.

Suga swallowed, still red around the eyes from earlier upset, as he opened the door.

Daichi looked at Suga with concern.

“I'm-” 

“You're okay? But.. you left?” Daichi interrupted, he just wanted some kind of explanation.

“I did.” Suga said, guilty.

“Why?”

“I'm sorry! I... I freaked out, okay? I panicked.” Suga said, a hitch in his throat, as he paced a few steps back into his apartment. Daichi stepped into the doorway, leaving the door open.

“Did I do something wrong?” Daichi asked, stepping closer to Suga. 

Suga hugged himself weakly, looking down at Daichi's chest in front of him to avoid looking him in the eyes.

“It was our first date, and you're not supposed to sleep with someone on the first date. Nothing good ever comes from it! I got ahead of myself last night, I wasn't thinking. I knew you wouldn't want me there when we woke up, people don't like it. I don't want to lose you and I was afraid you'd leave and I'd be.. I-” Suga rambled, letting his hands cover his face as his emotion got the better of him.

Daichi reached cautiously and put his hands gently on Suga's shoulders.

“Suga.” he sighed, “Sure, I don't normally end up in bed on the first date, that's true. But.. it felt so... right, I thought. I didn't want the night to end.” He pleaded, placing one hand over his heart to try to explain. 

“Just because we slept together doesn't mean things will be exactly like you've experienced them in the past. I know you've dated some lousy guys and- and I know about your parents.. but I'm not them, and I wish you could see that. It doesn't mean you're a bad person for letting yourself feel as good as I thought you felt.. how good it felt to me. I wanted you there, and I don't regret it, but I wish you'd stayed. If you hate waking up alone so much then you must know how I felt, waking up without you there.” Daichi explained, steady but not angry. “And if you really believe that nothing good comes from it then how do you explain last night?” he asked, honestly.

“I..” Suga started, looking to Daichi for words, but he couldn't explain it; they both knew that. That their night together had been more than they'd both ever expected; how good it felt to be wanted and needed, how it'd felt like magic.

“Suga, if this is all too much, I'll back off. And if this isn't what you want, I'll respect that and we can just go back to how things were before.” Daichi said. “But I need you to know that I'm in, I want this. I want you. So don't expect me to run at the first sign of difficulty. If you'll have me, I'll be here.” 

Suga was slowly calming down, trying to get his head around everything Daichi was saying.

“Take your time, and let me know when you want to talk, okay?” Daichi said, gently pushing some of Suga's hair out of his face.

“Okay.” Suga spoke quietly and nodded. 

He watched Daichi as he closed the apartment door behind him, leaving Suga alone.

-

The next few days, Suga calmed himself down. He'd went over everything as thoroughly as he could. How controlled he suddenly felt by his past, how insecure he'd immediately felt when he woke up in Daichi's apartment, how upset he felt. But behind all the emotions he'd went through, there was a steady heartache that pumped behind it all. He loved Daichi and had wanted this for so long, but he'd sabotaged himself.

-

“Suga, he's crazy about you. And I know you're crazy about him.” Asahi said over the phone one night. 

“I just – I don't know what to do. I've never experienced this before. All I know is people leaving, I don't know what to do when someone wants to stay; especially someone I care about. I don't really believe it.” Suga stressed.

“Listen. I know you've only known me for a year or so, but I've known Daichi for most of my life. He does good work, he's a good friend, and he's a good person. But bad things happen to everyone, Suga. I mean, his ex- his ex cheated on him. After being together for two years, he cheated on Daichi, the best friend I know.” Asahi said quietly, but with a bite of anger. Suga felt the heavy weight of guilt drop further into his belly. 

“We all have baggage, Suga. But that's why it's worth it when you find someone that helps hold all your broken pieces together. I know you're scared but I promise, Daichi isn't just some guy from a bar.” Asahi said. Suga could hear conviction in his voice.

“I know he's not just some guy. I just- wasn't thinking and got overwhelmed.” Suga said. “You guys have been there for me since I started this job. He's been there.” Suga trailed off, repeating what he said in his mind again.

“And we're not going anywhere. Suga, you deserve to be happy. Having someone there, someone that cares about you, it's worth the risks; I know.” Asahi said fondly.

“Thanks Asahi.” Suga said with a small grin. “I'm gonna go. Give Noya a hug for me”

“I will.” Asahi chuckled.

-

Suga stood in his kitchen, staring at the phone he'd just hung up. 

Everything had changed when he moved to Tokyo, why couldn't this? There was a time when Suga didn't know if life would ever get better, but in the last year he had joined a new family and life was better than he could have hoped for.

“Goddammit.” Suga said under his breath. How could he have been so blind.

Suga pocketed his phone and quickly grabbed his jacket, slamming the door behind him as he left his apartment.

-

When Suga made it to Daichi's door, he paused before knocking. But he needed to do this; he needed Daichi to know how he felt.

Suga knocked.

After a few moments, Daichi opened the door. Suga stood in his doorway still catching his breath, hair covered in some of the fallen snowflakes. Daichi's eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to speak, before Suga interrupted.

“I'm so sorry, Daichi,” Suga said, unintentionally loudly. Daichi's mouth shut.

“I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I know you're not like the others; I've always known that. I've gotten used to keeping people at a distance because I thought I was protecting myself, but by doing that I made you feel confused and unwanted- when you're one of the few people I've ever truly cared about.”

Daichi's face softened, still cautious as he patiently listened. Suga took a step closer, taking one of Daichi's hands, anxiously but softly holding it between his. Daichi swallowed.

“I don't want things to go back to how they were. I've wanted this since the first day we met, I still do.. want you.” Suga looked into Daichi's familiar eyes, trying to explain clearly. “I know I hid it for a long time, but as you can see, I'm pretty broken. So it's been hard for me to believe the person that I want, might want me too. I was scared but I don't want to be. So if you'll still have me..” Suga had quieted, now looking down at Daichi's hand in his.

Daichi tightened his grip. Suga looked up to see a smile on his face.

“I wasn't looking for an apology, Suga. It's okay to be scared.” Daichi said, letting the door lean on his shoulder so he could take both of Suga's in both of his.

“We all have a past. I don't want you to be someone you're not, I like you just the way you are.” he spoke sweetly. “Just, talk to me next time you're upset. So we can work through it together.”

“I will.” Suga whispered. Making that promise to himself.

Daichi sighed pulled Suga into a hug. His hands wrapped around Suga's waist and he nestled his face into Suga's hair. Suga reciprocated and wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck.

Suga pulled back when he heard Daichi exhale heavily. 

“Daichi?” Suga asked, moving a hand to the other man's cheek.

“I'm sorry, I'm just relieved. These are happy tears, I promise.” Daichi shook his head and let out an embarrassed chuckle. “I was really worried that I'd made it all up, that I'd gotten carried away. That you didn't actually feel how I felt, I was afraid.” Daichi said.

“But you.. feel the same? Really?” Daichi asked, a hopeful look crossed his face.

Suga giggled and nodded, pulling Daichi into a kiss. For a few moments they kissed slowly in the doorway, smiling in between touches, Suga still in his winter jacket. 

“You didn't make it up. That night was perfect; I didn't want it to end either.” Suga said, smiling, leaning his forehead against Daichi's.

Daichi held Suga a little tighter, pulling him into his apartment and closing the door.

-

Suga walked into the bar just like he always did on Friday nights. He dropped off his coat, went to the bar for a drink, and made his way to their back table. Asahi had Noya in his lap on one of the couches, while Daichi set up the pool table.

“Hey guys” Suga said, walking over towards his friends. Daichi paused his set up, standing up a little straighter while his heart picked up it's pace. 

Asahi and Noya greeted him, but stayed in their place curled up in the couch. Daichi stepped toward Suga, letting their hands meet in the middle. They took a few extra seconds to make eyes at each other.

“Hey,” Suga said quietly so just Daichi could hear. 

Daichi smiled, leaning in to kiss Suga's cheek. Suga sighed and leaned into it.

“So should we expect you guys to be sappy and gross from now on then?” Asahi teased from behind them, still with his arms around Noya in his lap.

Suga smirked while Daichi blushed. 

“Leave them alone – it's okay to be gross when you're happy.” Nishinoya said, adamantly. “Besides, would you rather I wasn't sappy and gross?” he said, immediately trailing kisses down Asahi's jaw and neck.

Asahi sighed, immediately defeated. 

-

Later on, after a few rounds of pool, a slower beat started playing over the speakers. Asahi and Nishinoya were headed to the dance floor while Suga reached a hand out to Daichi, hoping he'd follow.

“I haven't actually done this in a long time,” Daichi said nervously.

“That's alright. I just wanted to dance with you, if that's okay.” Suga said, affectionately.

They walked through the crowd into a space on the dance floor. They faced each other, pushed close together in between the other people dancing in the dark. Suga took Daichi's hands and moved them to his waist. 

They moved slowly, Suga taking the lead but Daichi following each move. The beat was heavy and their hips ground together, as Suga moved his hands up into the back of Daichi's hair, Daichi shivered. They held close and breathed deep, letting their hands wander.

Suga turned so his back was to Daichi, letting him put his hands on Suga's hips. Suga pushed back into Daichi, feeling his hands tighten where they held. Daichi nuzzled into Suga's neck as they moved together, trailing kisses up to Suga's ear. Suga moaned quietly, unheard over the loud music. Even though they were surrounded by people, it was intimate. 

Suga turned back around, resting his arms around Daichi's neck again.

“Daichi,” he spoke close, in Daichi's ear.

Daichi pulled his face back, softly mouthing the word “What?” 

“Take me home?” Suga said, smiling as he watched Daichi's face register what he'd said.

He looked Suga in the eyes, he nodded and then kissed Suga hard as the music played loudly overhead.

Daichi took one of Suga's hands and pulled him through the crowd. They playfully chased each other back to where they'd stashed their stuff, laughing as they grabbed their things as fast as they could. They waved to Asahi and Nishinoya as they booked it out of the bar.

-  
-

Suga stirred, letting out a satisfied groan as he stretched, waking up. When he opened his eyes he found himself alone, his bed empty; his heart faltered.

Just as Suga was about to panic, he heard a noise outside his room. Unsure, Suga got up, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms as he peered out his bedroom door.

He made his way down the hallway into the main room, only to see Daichi puttering in the kitchen. He sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed for worrying.

Daichi turned at the sound, smiling at his sleepy bed-mate. “Coffee?”

-

It was Saturday night and Suga was back in his dressing room. That night he'd decided on his little black shorts again, but this time with an over-sized, thin, long-sleeve shirt over top. He ran his fingers through his hair, creating a side part so most of his hair was swept to the side, showing off his neck and jaw.

Following the knock at the door, he looked himself over one more time before heading down the hall. 

When Suga danced that night, he looked across the room to the bar. Suga liked when the bartender watched him dance, it made him feel alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my little fic.   
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus, the other bar name ideas I had:  
> -The Ace  
> -Spiker's  
> -Teammate's  
> -The Locker Room
> 
> I'm so embarrassed, but it was fun trying to decide:P


End file.
